Over
by Hakugei
Summary: (first fic). It's been fifteen years since Kurama...no, Shuichi left the others and is looking back on how it came to be that way. One-shot.


**This has been gathering cobwebs, dust, insects, and whatnot for a LONG time now. I actually finished this during last summer, but I never felt like uploading it thinking that it was junk, but now that I look it over I thought, hey, why not? I had to make a few arrangements, but oh well, it paid off. One-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: The kid's mine, but nothing else is**

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness, AU-ish**

**NOTE: The title of the fic, over, is the title of the song 'over' by V6 (J-pop group). It's a very sweet song and from what I heard it was written for a drama **

**Over**

Shuichi woke up bundled in his silky blanket his head resting on his soft pillow. Getting out of bed he opened the window next to his bed. A soft breeze blew in making his red hair flow with the wind.

Tearing his gaze away from the window he walked over to his desk and pulled the top drawer open. He removed several books from the drawer revealing a fake bottom. He pulled that open revealing the only thing he didn't trash that was from his past life. It was a wristband watch without a face. Instead it had the face of a compass.

Shuichi pulled out the watch and put it on his wrist after dusting the dust covering the band and face. Of course, it wasn't a watch or a compass. It was a Demonic Aura-Meter, one of the many things he had as a tantei. Although he couldn't use it anymore he still kept it.

'It's been fifteen years,' thought Shuichi. 'Fifteen years since I last spoke to any of them. Fifteen years since I found betrayal.'

_Kurama raced toward Genkai's Temple where everyone was. He just got back from the hospital after staying in there for four months because of a car accident. He was excited to tell everyone that he was well enough to fight on missions again! _

_Kurama spotted the temple up ahead. He ran toward it and flew the door open. He raced inside and over to the room where everyone was having dinner._

_"I'M BACK TO…" he started running in a sparkle in his green eyes. No one looked over his or her playing cards or food. Not even Hiei who could clearly hear him looked up._

"…_Help," Kurama finished. Then the sparkle in his eyes vanished replaced by hurt. Not one person looked up when they heard the kitsune tell them the good news. Kurama turned around and left tears starting to brim in his eyes._

_Kurama made his way home. He felt his now short hair. The surgeons had to cut it since it got in the way when they were stitching his head. He went to his room and threw himself on his bed._

'_Well that was cold,' said Youko Kurama. 'Not even Hiei looked up.'_

'_I know,' said Shuichi. 'They were all playing cards. What had happened in the last four months? I was in a coma for four months.'_

'_I don't know,' said Kurama. 'Yusuke and the others visited you for about a month before the only one coming was your mother. What happened there?'_

_'I don't know,' said Shuichi hurtfully. 'I feel so unwanted.'_

_'UNWANTED? What do you mean "unwanted"?' yelled Kurama. 'We were among the most wanted criminals in the Reikai!'_

_'Baka!' yelled Shuichi. 'I meant I feel like I'm not needed anymore.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Didn't you see the note Mom left?' asked Shuichi._

_'Note? What note?' asked Kurama._

_'There was a note taped on the refrigerator saying that she and Stepfather were on their honeymoon and won't be back for two weeks,' explained Shuichi._

_"KURAMA!" Kurama nearly jumped when he heard a yell coming from his window. He turned around to see a girl with blue hair and pink eyes._

_"Oh hi Botan-chan," said Kurama._

_"Kurama, Koenma's got another case for you," said Botan. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are already there."_

_"Okay, I'll be there," said Kurama. 'At least I can get back into battling demons like the good ol' times,' he added to himself a smile creeping on his face._

Shuichi remembered that case. That demon really could kick butt. He remembered that the demon was so fast that it took several shotgun shots from Yusuke and Hiei's speed to bring him down. He didn't even participate much in that case. That's when the loneliness started to grow in him.

_Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were now patching up their scratches and bruises that were all over their bodies. They had just finished their last mission and were now at Genkai's Temple recuperating._

_Kurama was sitting in a corner staring into space. He didn't have any scratches and bruises anywhere. The fox in human disguise stared at Hiei. The koorime boy was cleaning a cut on his shoulder. Kurama then stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over the last roll of bandages. Hiei was having trouble bandaging his arm._

_"Can I help you with that?" asked Kurama. _

"_I don't need your help, now go away," said Hiei. The koorime boy finished bandaging his arm and walked inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still arguing over the last roll of bandages._

_"Hey you two, break it up!" said Kurama. The two didn't even tear away from their argument and just kept fighting. He tried moving in between the two to make them stop, but Kuwabara knocked him out of the way._

_Kurama got up from where he landed and walked away from Genkai's Temple. No one looked up to see the kitsune youkai go. Kurama's heart was now filled with loneliness and sorrow._

_'Geez, the least they could do was say goodbye,' said Kurama._

_'I can't agree with you more,' said Shuichi. 'I'm beginning to get that feeling that they don't need me anymore.'_

'I feel it too. Ever since you returned from the hospital not one of them spoke to you. Not even Hiei.'

'I know, Youko,' said Shuichi. 'I know. I feel so unwanted.'

'You said so before.'

Shuichi stared at the compass. After that he **did** start to feel unwanted. He started to hang around less at the temple and more in the city. The Ningenkai just seemed better than the Reikai and the Makai now. It didn't feel as lonely. What happened next would have made his mother disappointed.

_Kurama came out of a shop his left arm slightly stinging. He stared at the tattoo that was now on his arm. It was a silver fox spirit that covered the upper part of his arm. It was a permanent tattoo like Hiei's dragon tattoo except that it wasn't a living creature._

_Kurama covered the tattoo with his jacket. He didn't want to show his mother or anyone else. It was hard enough to pretend he was a normal teenage boy and not a fox spirit. _

_'Hey that's look cool,' said Kurama. 'It's looks like me in spirit form.'_

_'That's why I chose it,' replied Shuichi. 'It's fits both of us perfectly.'_

_'Won't your mom be disappointed?' asked the fox demon._

_'Not if I don't tell her,' said Shuichi. 'I have her trust you know.'_

_'Hey, you're almost as sneaky as me,' said Kurama thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea. After all, no one had to tell his or her parents everything. Some just kept everything to themselves. He couldn't exactly blame them. Parents can be so nosy!_ (A/N: Hey, my dad used to peak in my room when I was changing my clothes before my mom made him swear to knock first! How rude!)

_Kurama walked over to another shop. The label was in English. Of course, his youko side couldn't read it, but he could._

_Minutes later he came out a small silver earring in his left ear._

_'Geez, what are **you** up to?' asked Kurama._

_'I've been taking an interest in that kind of stuff,' said Shuichi._

_'I didn't mind the tattoo, but an **earring**? That's way beyond what I expected.'_

_'Well, you don't have to tell everyone everything,' said Shuichi._

_'Good point,' said Kurama. 'Did it hurt?'_

_'No it didn't,' said Shuichi. 'Not much at least, but the guy said that it'll hurt for about two days.'_

_Kurama walked back home and jumped on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking about how left out he felt and wondering if he should just stop being a detective and live a normal human life._

_"KURAMA-KUN!" Kurama jumped as he heard Botan scream. "Koenma wants to speak to you."_

"Okay, I'll be there," said Kurama.

Shuichi pulled off his pajamas and got into a red t-shirt and black pants. He stared at the silver tattoo that still covered his arm. It gleamed back at him the five tails wrapping around his arm.

"Hey Youko Kurama," he whispered. He remembered what happened next. That really tore him apart.

"What is it Koenma?" asked Kurama. Koenma simply tossed him a sheet of paper and turned his chair around.

_'Well that was cold,' thought Kurama. Then he stared at the paper. Tears started to brim in his eyes. It was a note from Koenma saying that he wasn't needed as a spirit detective anymore. That was too much. He ran out of the Reikai and back into the Ningenkai. Running as fast as he could he ran back home jumped into bed and started crying into his pillow._

_'Geez, what a crybaby,' said Kurama. 'Are your feelings that delicate? Even I wouldn't cry on something like that!'_

_'Shu…shut up,' sobbed Shuichi. 'I'm not in the mood.'_

_'Awww, is the fearless Shuichi Minamino crying for his mommy?' cooed Kurama. 'Geez, that's stupid.'_

_'SHUT UP!' Shuichi mentally yelled at his horny half. 'I DON'T NEED YOU GETTING ALL STUCK UP LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I'VE HAD IT!'_

_Shuichi threw his jacket off revealing his silver tattoo and using a spell he learned before he sealed Youko Kurama in it. Quickly he grabbed a nearby roll of bandages and wrapped it around his arm covering the now five tailed silver fox tattoo._

_"Well, if I can't get rid of him I'll seal him in this tattoo," said Shuichi smiling at the bandages. Apparently Youko Kurama was struggling to get out of the tattoo._

"It's pointless to get out of there," said Shuichi. "That sealing spell is too powerful for even a five-tailed fox."

Shuichi smiled when he got rid of that horny fox. At least he couldn't bother him anymore with all his taunts and remarks anymore. He had to keep the bandages on because that fox could sneak out of anything fast. The bandages were actually wards. Although, that may have been a wrong move for what happened next.

_Kurama walked over to Koenma's desk. Nearby Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were discussing who knows what. He stared at them for a moment. They all turned around to look at him._

_"Can I help you on your next case?" asked Kurama hopefully._

_"Where's Youko Kurama, Shuichi?" asked Koenma._

_"Youko Kurama?" asked Kurama a little astounded that Koenma called him Shuichi._

_"Yes, Youko Kurama."_

_"He was getting horny so I sealed him in this," said Shuichi revealing his fox tattoo. Everyone gasped when they saw it._

_"You guys still didn't answer my question," said Shuichi. "Can I help you on your next case? I do care about you guys you know."_

_"Care?" snickered Kuwabara. "Care? Shuichi we never really cared about **you**."_

_"We were just testing you to see if you were the powerful Youko Kurama we wanted or the warm-loving Shuichi Minamino that would sacrifice everything for his mother," said Yusuke._

_"If I did care about you I wouldn't be the Hiei you know," said Hiei with an evil smirk on his face._

_"If you can't unseal Youko Kurama then consider it done," said Koenma. "We don't need you anymore." Shuichi stared at the tanteis and the godling with hurt in his eyes. Then he turned and started to walk away. Then suddenly he turned around again._

"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Shuichi. "I DID CARE ABOUT YOU! I SAVED YOUR NECKS A BILLION TIMES AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME? BY THROWING AWAY MY TRUST? GET REAL! YOU'LL REGRET IT SOONER OR LATER! IN FACT YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I EVER FORGIVE YOU! GOOD BYE!" And with that Shuichi ran out of the Reikai for good.

Shuichi remembered that he had managed to get away from all those foul Onis and everyone else before they realized it. He had opened a portal to the Makai and just sat under a tree for a long time. That's when things got a little better.

_Shuichi got up from his spot and began to walk deeper into the woods that were in front of him. He was never going back to the Reikai. Ever._

_"You look like you need a friend." Shuichi turned around to see someone that Youko Kurama told about._

_"Are you the fox goddess, Chi?" asked Shuichi._

_"Yes I am," replied Chi. "Have you see Youko Kurama?"_

_"I sealed him in my tattoo because he was being a pain in the ass," said Shuichi._

_"Excellent work!" said Chi. "He was being a pain in the ass to us fox demons. Listen, will you help me have a child?" Shuichi was a little astounded to hear that. He never heard a request like that, but hey, why not? He nodded to the goddess._

"Well then, shall we?" asked Chi. She took his arm and dragged him deep in the woods.

Shuichi remembered when they began the process. She was making him move not he. He didn't mind though. However, he did mind what happened. That's when the loneliness started building him again.

_Shuichi slumped against a tree blood pooling from numerous cuts all over his body. Nearby a black kitsune with eight tails towered over his weak body and next to him was Chi. the black kitsune smirked at Shuichi who was struggling to get up._

_"Chi…why…" he said weakly._

_"Why what?" smirked Chi._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Oh surprised Shuichi? I've started taking a liking to eight tails. It was fun while it lasted. Let's go love." The two kitsunes turned around and were about to leave when Chi turned around again._

_"You can keep that worthless kit that we had," said Chi. "It won't become strong anyway." She turned and walked away._

_"YOU'RE WRONG!" he yelled. "He's already an S class demon and he can kick your ass right now."_

_Shuichi slumped against the tree watching the fox goddess and the eight tail fox go. Tears started to brim in his eyes. That was the second time he was betrayed. He couldn't bear it again._

_"Papa, are you all right?" Shuichi turned around to see a silver fox kit with silver spiky hair with a red star in it and gold eyes. The kit was wearing a red and black out fit similar to the one he wore at the Dark Tournament._

_"Your Okaasan betrayed us," said Shuichi wiping away his tears._

_"Nani?" asked the kit._

_"It means that she left me for another kitsune."_

_"How could she do that!" cried the kit. "I thought she loved us!"_

_"Well apparently she didn't," said Shuichi. "She was only using us for her own dirty tricks, and we fell for it."_

_"HOW DARE SHE!" yelled the kit. "I'M NOT SOME DIRTY LOWLIFE DEMON! I'M A S CLASS DEMON AND I'M ONLY ONE YEAR OLD!"_

"I know, Ryu, I know," said Shuichi. "We were both tricked."

"Papa, is something the matter?" Shuichi turned around to see his now ten-year-old child. He was wearing his elementary uniform because he just got back from school.

"Nothing, Ryu…I mean Akira," said Shuichi. He took the child by the hand and put him on his lap. Akira snuggled close to him in a comforting way. As Shuichi began rubbing his back in a soothing way he thought back about another memory that left him in complete loneliness.

Shuichi weakly got up blood pooling from numerous cuts all over his body. Nearby were a bunch of little black kits squirming about in panic. Ryu was doing his best to heard them all to safety. A demon towered above him.

"Well, well," he said. "It looks as though you are down." Shuichi struggled to get up.

"I won't let you take away the kits," he growled. "And neither will Ryu."

"Is that so?" asked the demon. "Then maybe the kit should learn what happens when you go against me." He pulled out a dagger and threw it. It hit the silver kit right in the back!

"RYU NO!" yelled Shuichi cradling the silver kit. "YOU HAVE A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD! DO SOMETHING!"

"Badly…injured…" whispered Ryu. "Can't… switch…or…posses."

Shuichi was getting worried. He was practically out of options except for Ryu to die. He didn't want his only cub die in his arms at such a young age. It would probably take a thousand years for him to be reborn or reincarnated. Wait, reborn, that's it!

"Ryu!" he said. "Assume soul form! Find a ningen woman who's pregnant. Make sure the unborn baby doesn't have a proper soul. Once you find one combine your soul with it. You'll be reborn. In about ten years, you'll have your powers back. Come back to me okay?"

"But…Papa," said Ryu. "I can't wait that long."

"Don't worry," said Shuichi. "I waited that long and look at me now! Go Ryu! Ashiteru."

"Hai," said Ryu tears in his golden eyes. He closed his eyes several tears flowing down his small cheeks. The bloody silver kit disappeared replaced by a soul ball. The ball flew away from the woods and toward the city he knew so well.

"Go Ryu," whispered Shuichi. "I'll wait for you."

"Papa, why do you call me Ryu?" asked Akira. "My name is Akira remember?" Shuichi thought it over. He didn't want to tell him that Akira was once a silver fox kit. But he had his powers back now, he deserved to know.

"I don't know if you remember, but you were once a silver kitsune youkai named Ryu. I truly was your father. You were badly injured. You assumed soul form and your soul combined with the baby of your human mother. You should have your powers back by now. The rest of your life you know already."

"Then how come I only remember my life here?" asked Akira.

"When I combined my soul with the baby of my mother I remembered who I was and about my powers because I was older. You were only five when you did that so it made technical sense that you'd lose your memory of it. You're basically stuck as Akira Minamino."

"Good, because I don't want to change," said Akira. Shuichi smiled. He didn't want to change much either.

All of a sudden he felt like he wasn't lonely as he was fifteen years ago. He had a little boy here who went through the same thing as he did and they were going to share the changes together. He felt like the old Shuichi everyone knew. Always smiling, intelligent, and would do anything for a friend. He didn't care about the rest of the tanteis anymore. He was starting his life over again.

"Akira there's something I've been meaning to give you," said Shuichi.

"Nani?" asked Akira.

"You'll see," said Shuichi. "Follow me." The redhead led the little boy down into the basement. He pulled out a small old box out from underneath a loose floorboard. Shuichi handed the box to Akira. The little boy blew off the dust and opened the box. He gasped.

Inside the box was a miniature figure of a silver fox demon with spiky silver hair with a red star and golden eyes. It was perfect in every angle.

"That's what you used to look like when you were Ryu," said Shuichi. "Now you can wear it around your neck to remember your past life and your life here and that you'll always know that I love you."

The boy suddenly remembered everything. When he first experienced betrayal, when he learned how to use his powers, when he got his third tail, everything.

"Oh Papa." Akira jumped in Shuichi's arms hugging him with a smile on his face. Shuichi hugged him back. He wasn't alone anymore.

He didn't care what Yusuke and the others said. He didn't care what Chi said about him and Ryu. He didn't care what happened to Ryu back then. He was living the present, and he wasn't going to live it alone.

**Owari**

**That's how emotional I can get even though some people might not know that. They probably wouldn't notice anyway. Anyway, R&R, onegai? I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! Like I already said, I can get a little emotional.**


End file.
